Goran Nation
"Conquer" The Goran nation, or fire lands, is a large expansionist nation inhabited by the Goran taking up the westernmost portion of the landmass of Primus. Society Struggle is the burden of being born of the chosen people. All work is for the perfection of the world. All are judged by their closeness with Gor and God . How close one is, is judged by ones piety and the amount of perfection in one's caste. Each Goran is born into a caste are chosen for an Order and work to increase their Grade. The Orders of Gor All people are people of Gor whether they know it or not. Those born within the society of Gor have special duties in the perfection of the wold and will be held responsible for them. Order of the Flame Any who fail by standards of Gor are purified by flame. The Minthos Firstly, judged on piety, any lacking in faith will be purified by flame. Secondly, they are measured by intelligence, wisdom, knowledge, and control. Control is the ability to distribute knowledge to who needs it and when and to ensure those who shouldn’t wouldn’t. Preacher – Keep the faith strong in Goran land. Inquisition – Seek out non-faithful Gorans for purification. Philosopher – Advance knowledge in various fields of study. Archivist – Store and memorize knowledge of chosen field or manage public documents. The Rbas These are servants of many trades. They are judged on all levels in all fields. They are an elite group that can serve in many roles throughout the empire. Peacekeepers – Ensure domestic tranquility in Goran land Ubermensch – Travel throughout the world spreading the message of Gor. Administration – Positioned and trained by another caste for superior leadership Espionage – Agents educated and positioned in other nations for strategic use. Order of Will Any who fail by standards of Gor are given opportunity to purify themselves in the ranks of Fallen of Gor Failed Ones. The Gratok Measured by the works they produce in both quality and quantity. Harvester – Those who manage production of all plant and animal life in Goran land. Seeker – Extracts minerals, gems, metals and all other materials for glory of Gor. Craftsmen – Refines all natural products for use by Gor. Architects – Design and construct all Goran buildings. The Urok Function as Gor's arms to protect the world. Their bodies must be strong. Their determination must be unquestionable and their ability in combat superb. Women of this order are maintained as guards of the city. Order of Enlightenment The Initiate Those protected by Gor. Outsiders seeking to become true members of the Nation are first judged by all three branches of the Ministry of Light for their piety to Gor and secondly given a position within the nation to chosen caste (Gratok, Minthos, Urok, and Rbas) by the Molders. The Care Takers Women who are above average of skill in their caste are chosen to become a caretaker. Here they are expected to propagate the chosen bloodline they are assigned to and educate to best serve the nation. The Chosen Men discovered to be the top of their caste are granted this title by the Molders. They are then escorted to a breeding city where all pleasures of the world lay. They are stripped of caste and elevated to the Chosen. Their sole duty becomes to breed and are measured by the number of kin they can produce. Women can be given special permission to join the Chosen usually achieved through Rites. The Elder Provide stability for the empire, learn, travel, guide, train the youth, and are kept in excellent condition. Should an elder become infirm, weak of mind and unable to maintain their duties they will be given the choice to become purified by flames or become Fallen of Gor Failed One with a task of their choosing. The Perfected Ones Only a rare few may die and ascend to the perfected of Gor. Having realized but a small part of perfection, all who achieve this will be forever. Their soul will become that of Gor's and another portion of God will be assembled. The Order of the Fallen Laymen The people from the nations or groups that have applied under the Rite of the Vessel are given no personal expectations of Gor. They are provided protection of Gor and are expected tributes of foods. Failed One Those who have failed their duties and are punished. All are given a task to purify their soul before death. The task of blood – They are to spill the greatest amount of blood in Gor's name, removing other impurities of the world. The task of suffering – They are given opportunity to show extreme dedication of will and be pushed beyond all breaking points in a project for Gor. The task of study – They are given to the Minthos and Rbas to advance knowledge. All tasks end in death. Grade The Grade of a Goran is determined by the deeds they perform in their lifetime measured to their piety in Goranism. They can officially apply to have their Grade reviewed by the Moulders, however the system is built to have Moulders select them as they are ready to rise. All Goran living and property is communal. How much one gets depends on what one's Grade is. All are born into the the lowest Grade but through work and piety may improve. Each higher rank includes all features from the previous unless noted otherwise. Some building are open to the public as a whole but only those of a higher rank are allowed access to special areas. Government Organized into three branches, the government exerts control over the nation. The Moulders The great guiding force to the Goran empire is perfection. The Moulders are a secretive and ancient entity that guide not only Goran growth but, blood as well. Taught in ancient times by Gor eugenics is as fundamental to society as the wheel. The Moulders decide which whom to rise into the ranks of the chosen. . Duties of the Moulders are not complete when a child is born. The child will be measured and trained by a select member of the Mintholk given rank and training in the ways of the Moulders. They are to measure the abilities and challenge the given birthright of the children. If the children posses the aptitude and interest to change caste only the Moulders can do so. All other branches yield to the demands of the Moulders due to one clear fact: the Moulders determine where any Goran will be assigned in region, caste, and branch of politics. An example is an Urok of extremely high skill, ranking, and birthright is likely to be assigned in Left Arm to keep the bloodline intact. Individual Gorans follow the will of the Moulders as they make the ultimate decision on if they rise to the rank of Chosen. An additional charge that the Moulders control is the division of world into districts and theaters. Ministry of Light Officially, the only purpose of the Ministry of Light (or Mini Light) is to root out all evil in Goran land. Other duties have been enumerated over the years into this powerful branch of Goran government. Due to the secret nature of the branch there is no knowing how big this branch of government has actually grown. The primary function of the Mini Light is to discover the unfaithful and either reeducate them, place them in the Order of the Fallen Failed Ones. This includes from within the ranks of the Ministry of Light.The Ministry of Light is divided into three equal organizations: Faith, Honor, and Loyalty, each performing the exact same duties. The first searches for darkness, unfaithfulness, or Goran failures. The Goran in question are detained then they present a case for their punishment. The second performs an objective study on the actions of the first and presents an argument why they do not deserve punishment. The third weighs both arguments and makes the final decision on the fate of the Goran Organization Firstly, the Ministry of Light is divided into three branches: Faith, Honor and Loyalty. Each branch does have the same method of leadership. The Third Eye (or the Three) is a select group of Goran that are chosen by popular vote within the organization from the ranks of the population outside the organization. The branches will typically elect Gorans that exemplify the namesake of their branch. Each district and theater has a number of Third Eye. Whenever a position opens within the Three a vote will be held to fill it. Each member of the Three is expected to enlist any number of spies and informants. These Goran will receive special privilege and rations. They are however to continue all normal functions while providing information to the Three. The leader of each district, called the Inquisitor, is measured by the current Third Eye who has been in the organization longest. The leader of each branch, called High Inquisitor, is selected based on the Inquisitor with the most superior lifetime conviction defense rate. Arms of Gor Divided into left and right arms, the organization exists for Goran defense and offense respectively. Right Arm To take control of all lands Gorans do not currently control. Any and all attacks made by the Goran nation are exclusively controled by this branch of the Arms of Gor. Organization Leadership is decided based on a meritocracy. The units measured to decide advancement are ability to defeat odds in combat, ratio of death count, body tattoo coverage, knowledge of the enemy in your theater and win-loss ratio in official Bloodage tournaments with focus on assault modules. The Moulders create this statistic with information gathered by the Ministry of Light. A council is made for each battle theater consisting of the top ten in these metrics within the theater. If for whatever reason a vacancy is had, the next member of the council is chosen based on the most superior Goran fighting in the theater based on the meritocracy. Each member is given a district of the theater to execute the will of Gor, the Right Hand, and the chancellor of the theater, in that order. The ten members of the council elect a chancellor from among the council. They are unable to vote for themselves. When called on by Gor, the chancellors from all battle theaters are summoned to appear in the Golden City. Here, Gor personally selects one to become the Right Hand of Gor and has ultimate authority over the Right Arm forces. This position can be removed by Gor at any time. Left Arm Controlling the largest standing Goran horde, the Left Arm serve exclusively for defense of Goran land. Organization Considered the most representative branch of Goran government, leadership is determined by merit and popularity. Tournaments of Bloodage are held in each district. Those in the top 20% of the tournament are allowed to run for office as a Representative. The election is held as a popular vote of Goran with enough social rank. The Rites of Gor The Rite of the Tournament Any seeking entry throughout the world are welcomed. The tournament is held outside the Golden City. All competing must swear loyalty to Gor and for the duration of the Tournament are treated as a member of the caste they are competing in. For men competitions are held directly between competitors and the reward is to be selected as a Chosen of Gor and failure is death. For women a series of tests will be held to succeed in the top 10% are selected as a lifetime Caretaker. The Rite of Knowledge Any person including non-Gorans discovering and reporting knowledge of great significance to Gor or the nation of Gor will receive a reward. A non-Goran after swearing loyalty to Gor will be permitted to join the Minthos caste and Gorans will be selected as a Chosen. The Rite of the Gospel Those able to convert a great number of a population to that of the religion of Gor will obtain the title saint and a reward. A non-Goran after swearing loyalty to Gor will be permitted to join the Minthos caste and Gorans will be selected as a Chosen. The Rite of Sacrifice In the event of extreme service to one's caste or ultimate expression of Goran faith one dies in service to Gor and the True God, the individual will ascend to the ranks the perfected ones. They shall forever live as an example of mortal growth to perfection. Bardic tales, songs and holidays will celebrate these souls for eternity. The Rite of the Vassal A nation willingly giving themselves to Gor shall have its people converted to Laymen. A Goran fortress will be built in strategic territories and tribute of food will become required of all Vassal nations indefinitely. The Rite of Conversion A nation willingly giving themselves to Gor will have all Laymen converted to full standing members of Gor. A period of conversion shall begin and the people will educated on the true ways of Gor. The Rite of the Immortal An Immortal willingly giving themselves to Gor and swearing loyalty to Gor will be permitted to join the Order of Enlightenment and made a member of the Goran pantheon. Category:Goran Category:Nations